HCNG
Con la sigla HCNG (o H2CNG) si indicano varie miscele di gas naturale compresso che contengono in soluzione dal 4 al 19 per cento d'idrogeno.International hydrogen fuel and pressure vessel forum 2010 Queste miscele hanno vari nomi commerciali, tra questi Hythane. Può venire utilizzato come gas combustibile per motori ICETest of blends of hydrogen and natural gas in a light-duty vehicleDevelopment of HCNG blended fuel engine with control of NOx emissionsHydrogen enriched compressed natural gas oppure per generare calore in caldaie, forni, ecc. Impianti pilota per la distribuzione del HCNG si trovano a Hynor (Norvegia) Thousand Palms e BarstowHydrogen-enhanced natural gas vehicle program http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/California; Fort Collins nel Colorado, ChongqingChongqing Wuzhoulong Works with Tsinghua University for HCNG Buses e Shanxi (cina),Hydrogen-enriched compressed natural gas as a fuel for enginesHCNG in ChinaSxgxny (Shanxi) Pico Truncado (Argentina),Argentina’s first HCNG patrol car Dunkerque (Francia),ALT-HY-TUDE ProjectPosition Paper: Natural gas – hydrogen blends technology Gothenburg (Svezia), Río de Janeiro Petrobras and the infrastructure for hydrogen supply in Brazil (Brasile). In Italia viene sperimentato in Emilia-Romagna dall'ENEA,Hydrogen-methanemixtures: vehicle tests performed by ENEAmhybus, in Lombardia (le Fiat-Panda a idrometano)Regione Lombardia: 10 hydromethane PandasItalian highway presents first prototype of hydrogen-methane Iveco Ecodaily. La miscela HCNG per veicoli a combustione interna viene premiscelata nella stazione di rifornimento e servizio dotata di impianto di stoccaggio sia dell'idrogeno che del metano e delle appropriate apparecchiature di miscelatori. Ricerche Nella località olandese di Nes nell'isola di Ameland, sono state eseguite sperimentazioni sul territorio per un periodo di 4 anni (2008-2011), dove si arrivò ad aggiungere circa il 20% di idrogeno alla rete locale di distribuzione locale che riforniva 14 appartamenti.Pilot project on hydrogen injection in natural gas on island of Ameland Si sperimentò il Hythane in fornelli da cucina, caldaie a condensazione e in cogeneratori di calore ed elettricità.Ameland Field testing L'utilizzo dei gasodotti per gas naturale, per il trasporto di HCNG è stato studiato da NaturalHy.Using the existing natural gas system for hydrogen Per ottenere la migliore resa e il minore consumo, da un motore a combustione interna per usi si autotrasporto, via via che si aumenta la concentrazione dell'idrogeno, è necessario modificarli e cambiare la "mappatura" della centralina elettronica di controllo. Natural gas vehicle research roadmap -Pag.22High-percentage hydrogen/cng blend Ford F-150 operating summary Regole e standard In base ai dati della chimica, che affermano che il comportamento chimico e la volatilità di miscele inferiori al 20% (per volume) di metano/idrogeno oppure di GPL/idrogeno e simile a quello del gas naturale, la legislazione, le condotte e i serbatoi sono identiche per queste miscele.Tecnología de Gas natural enriquecido con hidrógeno página 36 . L'utilizzo di miscele superiori al 30% Hydrogen and natural gas blends; Converting light and heavy duty vehicles-40 % de hidrógeno por volumenUse of blends of hydrogen and natural gas in urban vehicles in the transition towards an hydrogen economy ha bisogno di procedure e di tecnologie diverse, per evitare pericoli, come l'imbibimento d'idrogeno del metallo e perdite in atmosgeraDecision Support Tool. Voci correlate * Economia a idrogeno * Economia tardo-petrolifera Note Collegamenti esterni *Hydrogen-Compressed Natural Gas (HCNG) Transport Fuel *Hydrogen – Natural gas (HCNG) mixtures as fuels in internal combustion engines Fonti * Categoria:Metano Categoria:Economia a idrogeno Categoria:Economia tardo-petrolifera